


Doc is a Real Good Man

by GMS_Prime



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Doc Holliday may be a bad boy, but he’s a good man when it counts.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 7





	Doc is a Real Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Clips Used: Wynonna Earp S1 & S2.  
> Song: Real Good Man by Tim McGraw
> 
> For entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement intended.


End file.
